Love the Pain Away
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Just moments between HG and Myka. (Terrible description I know)


They started sleeping in the same room out of need. A common desire, shared between them, to be lonely no longer. It was just about connecting, feeling someone next to you in the dark and knowing that you were not alone. The others might have questioned their behavior, but to them it made sense. A symbiosis of the best kind; at night, in the dark they were equals.

Outside of the peculiar situation, Myka had many conflicting emotions when it came to H.G. Fear, however, was never amongst them. Maybe it was the understanding they shared, but she trusted herself in H.G.'s care when no one else would. They shared a bond that should have terrified her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Helena asked, knowingly. She could tell Myka was troubled, something weighing heavily on her mind. It seemed that there was always something her friend was internalizing over. However, tonight Myka's inquisitive nature was keeping them both awake.

Myka smiled, amused that the other woman could always see right through her. "What are we doing?" Myka asked, suddenly curious about their relationship. She wasn't bothered by their new attachment, but the rapidness of the situation left her somewhat overwhelmed. It wasn't the situation itself boggling her mind, but the fact that it didn't when it clearly should.

Myka enjoyed having friends, but it was still new to her. With the others, she found herself still craving time alone to process her thoughts and to just be. She may have been confident and outgoing on the job, but Myka knew she was more introverted than she let on.

Yet, over the past few weeks, she and H.G. had become inseparable and she didn't care. She couldn't get enough of the other woman and while they were no more than friends, the bond they shared was closer than she had experience with.

Helena smiled at Myka's question. She had been asking herself the same thing. "We are…existing." She knew the answer wouldn't appease her friend's analytical mind, but she didn't know what more to say and needed to buy herself a moment to think. Myka tended to be skittish about things she didn't understand and Helena liked their dynamic very much the way it was.

Myka glared at her, only half meaning it, "That's not what I meant." It annoyed her that Helena was evasive on purpose. It was like a game to her, a chance to make Myka open up and say or ask things she wouldn't otherwise. Still, despite all of it, she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else.

"Darling, I know what you meant," Helena said, rolling to her side to face Myka. "I don't have all the answers, you know? We're living. We're connecting. We're surviving. It's the best I can come up with."

"I'm overthinking it aren't I?" Myka asked, scrunching up her nose.

Helena laughed and grabbed Myka's hand amused by the other woman's reaction. "Just a bit. Take it for what it is and enjoy it while it lasts. "

Myka thought about this for a moment and accepted it. She could think of worse advice. Smiling up at Helena, she changed the subject. "Why don't you ever fall asleep first?" Myka questioned, attempting to stifle a yawn. She moved closer to Helena lifting her arm and sliding into the now vacant spot.

Helena hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Because, Myka, I cannot seem to fall asleep until I know you're alright. If I didn't put a stop to your endless questions and wonderments, who exactly would?"

Myka laughed softly. Helena's attempt to make light of the situation, however, didn't distract her away from the emotions. Helena was her protector; she had been since the beginning. Myka knew Helena didn't open up to just anyone and promised herself that she would do what she could to protect Helena in exchange. Resting a hand over the other woman's heart, she sighed contently and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well my darling," Helena whispered, pulling the covers up over Myka's shoulders. She lay silent and still for several moments, waiting for Myka's breathing to slow and her weight to settle. Once the younger woman was gone, she closed her eyes and slept, a gentle smile gracing her lips.


End file.
